Crossover Madness
by AmizLimy
Summary: The ultimate crossover between Final Fantasy X and X-2, Transformers, High School Musical, Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, and Pirates of the Caribbean. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, so here's the scoop with this story. If the first sentence of a paragraph is in bold then Liz wrote everything to where the first sentence is ****underlined. ****That's when I (Amy) pick up. So basically, bold=Liz until further notice. Underlined=Amy until further notice. Now that that little detail's worked out… Erasers are back! Just cause they're awesome like that. I guess this takes place like… a little after MAX (best book in the history of the world, just thought I'd let ya' know that)**

Chapter 1

Wings, Jobs, and Giant Robots

**Who****knew the middle of summer could be so freakin' cold?** Well, then again, we were really high up in the air……

Why were we so high up in the air, you ask? Well, long story short, because we are mutant freaks with _wings. _And yes, obviously we can actually fly with the wings, otherwise we'd be dead meat, no, sorry, dead _pancakes _right now.

I looked around me. The sky was so blue, the clouds were so white and fluffy, Fang's eyes were so beautiful when he stared into mine.

Forget I ever said that.

Flying down below me, Angel looked up at me and winked. I glared back down, and she smiled in her 'it's okay because I know you're not really mad and even if you were I wouldn't care' kind of way. And I have to deal with that every day.

Fang flew up to next to me, and his large black wings brushed gently against mine. "Maybe we should stop somewhere, like, you know, somewhere with people, and not hawks and other flying creatures,"

"Fang, wherever we go, there's always gonna be at least seven flying creatures," And just like that we all veered downwards and landed in the woods a little ways away from a big hotel-like place that had luckily come up out of nowhere.

As we were walking (wow, who knew walking on _solid _ground could feel so weird? I mean, we have been flying for a while…) towards the hotel, our wings tucked neatly in behind our jackets, we heard voices. I was pretty surprised we hadn't heard them before, seeing as we had raptor hearing and all…

Anyway, all of us froze immediately. The voice was strangely familiar somehow….

"Miss Montez, I am truly sorry to do this, but I have to put a second strike on your employee record. A third one, and you're out,"

"Please Mr. Fulton, this was all my idea. Gabriella had nothing to do with it…"

"Yes, well, see that it doesn't happen again,"

They sounded pretty harmless. Except for that old dude. He seemed pissed. I glanced at Fang, and he nodded. We walked forward, out of the woods…

Just then, a giant yellow thing came blundering across the… well, I guess it was golf course. It was like… freaky. It was all metal and looked like some sort of giant robot.

Nudge looked totally freaked. She clung to my arm and I thought I heard her whimper, but it was hard to tell through all of the screams from the three humans nearby. Gazzy, on the other hand, looked completely fascinated. He was whispering excitedly to Iggy, whose eyes widened in awe. Angel was staring at the thing. She looked like she was concentrating. Probably telling it to start doing the Macarena while standing its head and eating a pineapple. Fang… well, Fang was just being Fang. Big shocker there. Me… well, I guess I was just a little confused. Why did everything in our lives have to be so freaking _weird_?

The robot thingy (I'll name it Bumblebee because of its black and yellow pattern) was looking curiously at the three humans, who were scrabbling around on the ground trying unsuccessfully to escape. Humans just don't have any idea how to use adrenaline.

Then Bumblebee turned to us. It clumsily made its way across the grass, leaving huge torn-up patches where it stepped. He kneeled down next to Angel. Nudge squealed and buried her head on my shoulder.

"Where is this place?" It asked. Angel just shrugged. Bumblebee looked crestfallen.

I guess they talked in their heads for a while. Every once in a while Angel or Bumblebee would shake their head or nod.

I don't know how long it was before Fang tapped me on the shoulder. "You might want to get Nudge out of here before she has a panic attack." He whispered. Nudge was still glued to my side. Now she was shaking uncontrollably. I nodded at Fang.

"Alright, Nudge, let's get out of here." I tried to pry her off of me, but she just shook her head frantically. "Stay here with Angel." I ordered Fang. I rounded up the others with Nudge still clinging to my arm.

"**No, I wanna stay here," Gazzy protested, and Iggy nodded. **

"Fine," I sighed. I don't know if the flock understood the saying

_possible danger, escape while you can _

anymore. Actually, I don't know if that's an actual saying, or…

Wait a minute.

The Voice!


	2. Wizards, Pirates, and Summoners

**Hopefully you haven't forgotten about the whole bold and underlined stuff. I you have, go back and read the author's note in chapter 1!!!**

Chapter 2

Wizards, Pirates, and Summoners

**"Come on, Ron, let's go!** We're going to miss the train!" Harry protested as Ron looked frantically around for his new and improved rat, Jimmy.

"Ah-ha! Found you!" Ron slid out from under his trolley cart, holding a dark brown rat in his hand. "Ow!" He swore as he bumped his head on the metal edge of the cart.

"Alright, you've found your rat, now let's go!" Harry glanced at the clock. It was 10:57! And the train left at 11:00, they weren't going to make it!

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Ron grumbled, shoving Jimmy into his pocket.

The two wizards turned towards the brick wall between platforms nine and ten, and started running straight at it. Harry closed his eyes at the last second, but breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the peculiar sucking feeling that always happened when he went through the door way.

"Yes! Now we've just got to-" He stopped dead as he took in his surroundings.

"Where… where are we?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

They were standing on a rickety wooden dock, the gray ocean swirling dangerously below them. Rain was falling heavily, and yet, as they looked behind them, the streets of the weird city were bustling with people and street vendors were yelling out to passerby's, trying to get them to buy their goods. Most of the houses and building were made out of wood, and the city had a dark, dreary look to it, as if it hadn't seen the sun in a long time.

A tap on his shoulder made him look back. A teenage girl was standing behind him. She was wearing a white halter top with a strange symbol on the front of it, and there was a pink hoodie connected to the strings that were the sleeves. Her shorts were really short, Harry noticed, and made out of jean material. A half-skirt thing was sticking out of the side of her shorts, secured there by a tan belt. Her boots came up almost to her knees, and were black with white lacing. Her hair was cropped short and layered and fell around her ears, and there was a weird braid sort of thing coming out of the back and falling at her feet.

"Hi there. You look lost," She said.

"Um, yeah," Harry said uncertainly. Ron was staring at the girl, a slightly cloudy look in his eyes. "I don't suppose you know where we are?" He asked.

"This is Singapore, silly. Come on, I'll take you to my master." Her eyes fell on his and Ron's trolley carts. "Are you guys on the run or something? And what's with the owl?" She asked as she led them through the crowded streets.

"No, we're no on the run!" Harry said defensively. "And this is Hedwig,"

The girl nodded. "I'm Yuna, by the way," She stopped at the entrance to what looked like an inn of some sort. "Jack! We have visitors!" She called inside.

"Harry, and this is Ron," Harry said, because Ron was still staring in a trance at Yuna.

"Sorry, buddy." Yuna grinned evilly, noticing Ron's face. "I've got a boyfriend back home." Ron looked slightly crestfallen. "YO, JACK!!!!!!" Yuna yelled even louder into the house. "YOU'VE GOT GUESTS!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!!!"

Hedwig let out a small hoot of disgust. Harry unconsciously trailed his fingers through her feathers to calm her.

Obviously this "Jack" guy wasn't available.


End file.
